Sukekiyo Kameyama
Sukekiyo Kameyama (亀山助清) (born on November 9, 1954 in Ishinomaki, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan, and died on January 26, 2013) was a Japanese voice actor. He played many supporting roles in Japanese television dramas. Kameyama was employed by the talent management firm Kiraboshi. Anime *Akachan to Boku (TV) – Eldest & Kimura-papa *And Yet the Town Moves (TV) – Shizuka's Grandfather (Ep. 9) *Aoki Ryūsei SPT Layzner (TV) – Additional Voice *Armored Dragon Legend Villgust (OVA) – Gilda *Bakuen Campus Guardress (OVA) – Michael Yamada *Bosco Daibōken (TV) – Additional Voice *Bug tte Honey (TV) – Additional Voice *Castle in the Sky (movie) – Anli *Catnapped! The Movie as Suttopoke *Creamy Mami: Long Good-Bye (OVA) as Kidokoro Hayato *Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier (TV) – Additional Voice (Ep. 31) & Dr. Mamushi (Ep. 31) *Devilman (OAV) as Roku Dosu (Ep. 1) *Dirty Pair (TV) as Romeo (Ep. 4) & Taro (Ep. 14) *Edokko Boy: Gatten Taro (TV) as Kirara Kouzuke, Man (Ep. 8) & Technician (Ep. 18) *Figures of Happiness (OVA) as Catchman *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (movie) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (TV) as Churnow (Ep. 2) *Gozonji! Gekkō Kamen-kun (TV) as Ghost *Guskō Budori no Denki (movie 2012) as Redbeard's Father *Highschool! Kimengumi (TV) as Mudarō Honekishi; Muzō Honekishi *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kamearikouen-mae Hashutsujo The Movie 2 as Come-Come Naitou *Kosuke-sama, Rikimaru-sama: Konpeitō no Ryū (special) as Subordinate *(The) Legend of the Dog Warriors: The Hakkenden (OVA) as Gobaiji Gunki *(The) Legend of the Galactic Heroes (OVA) as Lao *Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Overture to a New War (movie) as Lao *Magic User's Club! (TV) as Commentator (Eps 1, 12) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami (TV) as Kidokoro Hayato *Magical Fairy Persia (TV) as Meso Meso *Magical Star Magical Emi (TV) as Akira Matsuo *Mahō no Tenshi Creamy Mami: Eien no Once More (OVA) as Kidokoro Hayato *Maison Ikkoku (TV) as Asuna's father; guest B (Ep 2); Mitsuo (5 episodes) *Majokko Club Yoningumi - A Kuukan Kara no Alien X (OVA) as Voice of the light *Maris the Chojo (OVA) as Maris' father *Master Keaton (OVA) as Captain West (Ep 27) *Midnight Horror School (TV) as Salaman-sensei *Minky Momo in Yume ni Kakeru Hashi (OVA) as Cameraman *(The) New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion (TV 1989) as Tony *Norakuro-kun (TV) as Inukawa *Parappa the Rapper (TV) as DJ (Doberman) (Ep 15) *Patlabor WXIII (movie 3) as Officer Mimura *Pokémon (TV) as Rangu (Ep 195) *Powered Armor Dorvack (TV) as Pierre Bonaparte *Ranma ½ (TV) as Drama Club Director (Ep 39 and 65) *Ranpou (TV) as Karataro *Red Garden (TV) as Raul *Rurouni Kenshin (TV) as Police Chief Muraki Uramura *Rurouni Kenshin: Reflection (OVA) as Chief Muraki *Saiyuki (TV) as Porky *Sakura Wars (OVA) as Rubbernecker Hachi (Ep 3) *Sakura Wars 2 (OVA) as Hachi; Ring Toss Man *Samurai Champloo (TV) as Uohori (Ep 18) *Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children (TV) as Kaname Hiromi *Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children: Light & Dark (TV) as Hiromi Kaname *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (TV) as Man of Court (Ep 3) *Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos (TV) as Yagyuu Munenori *Soar High! Isami (TV) as Heisuke *Tomatoman (TV) as Sonna Banana *Tsuideni Tonchinkan (TV) as Alien *Ultra B (TV) as Daibutsu *Urusei Yatsura (TV) (Ep 154) *(The) Vision of Escaflowne (TV) as Clerk *Zatch Bell (TV) as Dr. Ichiro *Zipang (TV) as Masanobu Tsuji Anime Films Video Games *Kinect Disneyland Adventures – Winnie the Pooh *Kingdom Hearts II – Winnie the Pooh *Kingdom Hearts Re Chain of Memories – Winnie the Pooh *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep – Winnie the Pooh *Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus – Sir Raleigh Quotes Knownable Roles *'Winnie The Pooh' (2003 – 2013) *'P.J' in An Extremely Goofy Movie Trivia Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS